A conventional electronic component having at least a pair of electrodes on the surface of body is impregnated with resin on the surface only in an area where the electrodes are not formed.
The water-resisting quality may be improved by the resin impregnated in the body. However, there is a problem in the above described structure that the water etc. sneaks into through the edge of electrode causing deteriorated characteristics.